battlerapfandomcom_de-20200213-history
2Bough
2Bough, eigentlich Alex Olivieé Witthüser (* 26. Mai 1987 in Harare, Simbabwe), ist ein deutscher Hip-Hop- und House-Musikproduzent aus Köln. Leben Alex Witthüser ist der Sohn eines deutschen Vaters und einer französischen Mutter. Er wohnt in Köln und trägt den Künstlernamen 2Bough (engl.: zwei Äste). Geboren in Harare wuchs er bis zu seinem achten Lebensjahr in Afrika auf (Simbabwe, Namibia und Kapstadt). 1997 zog er mit seiner Familie für drei Jahre nach Saudi-Arabien (Riad). Im Jahr 2000 zog 2Bough nach Hagen, wo er das Theodor-Heuss-Gymnasium besuchte und im Jahr 2005 das Abitur erwarb (Leistungskurse Mathematik und Physik). 2Bough studiert derzeit Wirtschaftsmathematik an der Uni Köln. Musik Mit etwa zehn Jahren kam 2Bough zum ersten mal mit der Musik in Kontakt. Er fing an Klavier zu spielen und hatte für drei Jahre einen Lehrer für Klassik, Blues und Jazz. Hip-Hop begleitete ihn bis dato nur passiv. Mit 15 Jahren fing er an zu rappen, erst unter dem Pseudonym Little AL, später unter dem Namen 2Bough. Zu dieser Zeit waren viele Rapper in der Reimliga Battle Arena vertreten, und so versuchte Witthüser dort auch sein Glück. Bis heute belegt 2Bough den Platz 8 in der obersten Liga auf dieser Plattform. Mit 18 Jahren fing Witthüser an, für sich privat zu produzieren. Nach kurzer Zeit wurden seine Instrumentale bereits von anderen besungen. Die ersten Produktionen waren unter anderem für Royal Family. Danach produzierte er viele Songs bei Sun Diego. Dort kam er mit Kollegah in Kontakt, für den er als erste offizielle Produktion Bossaura mitproduzieren sollte. Einige Zeit nach diesem Erfolg wurde er bei Halunkenbande (Baba Saad) als Hausproduzent unter Vertrag genommen. Nach einigen Produktionen trennte sich Witthüser von den Halunken. Seitdem arbeitet er auf eigene Faust. Seine neusten Songs entwickelte er zusammen mit Alexander Brendel (illicity). Allmählich wechselte er dabei seine Musikrichtung. Musikproduktionen Kollegah: Bossaura1 * Money * I.h.d.p. * 2 Sexy (Itunes Bonus) Richter: Symbiose2 * Parasitismus Moneyrain Soldiers3 * American Express * Sag mir wie das geht * Stripclub (ft. Kollegah) * Die letzte Nacht Baba Saad: SdoppelAd4 * Intro * S Doppel a D * Bleiben bestehen * Baba Bars * Lebende Legenden * Mein Weg * Jamila Pt.2 EstA: EstAtainment5 * Komplett HB13 Beuteschema Sampler6 * EstA – Es zum Ta * Esta ft McTwist – Angezählt * Baba Saad, Esta, Punch Arogunz – Gerüchte * Baba Saad, Punch Arogunz – Hurensohn * Mc Twist – Schlafzimmerblick Remixe * David Guetta – Lift me up (2Bough & illicity Remix) * Maroon 5 – Animals (2bough & illicity Remix) * Drake – Marvins Room (2bough & illicity Remix) * Jason Derulo – Breathing (Toxik Tyson & 2Bough Remix) * Kollegah ft. Drake & Chris Brown – Ich hasse dich Player/Deuces (2Bough Remix) * Kid Ink – I just want it all (2bough Remix) * David Guetta & Nicki Minaj – Turn me on (2Bough & Toxik Tyson Remix) * Chris Brown – Don’t judge me (2Bough Remix) * Avicii & David Guetta – Sunshine (2Bough & Toxik Tyson Remix) * Sun Diego & John Webber – Rolling in the deep (2Bough Remix) * David Guetta Vs Owl City – Where the good time at (2bough Mash up Remix) * Kelly Rowland – Summer Dreaming (2Bough & Phil Fanatic Remix) * Jessica Sutta – Show me (2Bough & Toxik Tyson Remix) * Ziya – Schenk mir einen Kuss (2Bough Remix) * Lights – And Counting (2Bough Remix) Rapper Diskografie * 30. März 2010 - Private (Album)7 * 14. Juli 2010 - Wünsch' dir was (Video) * 14. Februar 2002 - Auge um Auge (Free Mixtape) Quelle: Wikipedia: 2BoughKategorie:Rapper Kategorie:(Ehemaliger) Battle-Rapper Kategorie:RBA Kategorie:Beatproducer Kategorie:Stub